The Phantom of Oz
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: COMPLETE! Basically, the title explains it all! :D Christine Daae finds herself a long way from Paris, and she needs to follow the Yellow Brick Road to meet the Phantom of Oz in order to find a way home... hehe, just please R&R!
1. Introduction to Oz

A/N: Bum, bum, bum! Yes! You heard it right! THE PHANTOM OF OZ! Please enjoy and R&R (but I'm not changing their names. The names are still 'Christine', 'Raoul', etc). I probably won't include the singing... except the "Ding dong, the witch is dead" song .

**THE CAST LIST:  
** _ Phantom of Oz: Uh... Duh? Erik  
Dorothy: Blonde Christine Daae (I'm sorry but I am a huge phan of the ORIGINAL book. I like ALW, of course, but I love blonde Christines -)  
Toto: Ayesha  
Scarecrow: Raoul de Chagny (I do not imply anything here... heh, heh...)  
Tin Man: Richard  
Lion: Moncharmin  
Wicked Witch of the West: Carlotta  
Glinda, the Good Witch of the North: Meg Giry  
Munchkins: Piangi, Madame Giry, Joseph Buquet, Corpse de Ballet, and Phillipe.__   
  
_ Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Wizard of Oz. WHOOHOO – BIG SURPRISE. - Many of these lines will be directly from the movie... mostly.  
  
**Chapter One: Introduction to Oz**  
  
Christine Daae's sapphire eyes broadened as she gazed about her. The house was completely destroyed! Things were lying scattered about, tables were upside down, as well as chairs, and shattered plates sat helplessly on the ground. She took a few, apprehensive steps, exiting her chaotic home. The brightness of the outside scenery reflected joyfully in her confused eyes, as she swallowed hard."Well... We're definitely not in Paris anymore, are we, Ayesha?" The poor girl muttered the inquiry, twirling her two, blonde braids.The Siamese cat only replied with a quiet 'meow'."Where am I?" She questioned, furrowing her brow.Suddenly, a pink bubble floated calmly towards Christine, growing larger as it approached her. Strangely enough, the bubble became a young girl, whose raven black hair was gracefully pulled up, leaving only a few strands of hair framing her face. Her jade eyes sparkled playfully as she grasped her wand tightly, beaming at the girl and her cat. Her bright pink dress puffed out, maintaining shimmering ribbons and glitter."Why, hello there!" The girl exclaimed, tilting her head. "And who, may I ask, are you?""C-Christine D-Daae." Christine stuttered, staring at the wand."Where are you from?""Paris..." She responded, wringing her hands in anxiety."Paris?" She dumbly echoed, appearing as if she was deeply contemplating this in her head; but she finally returned to her joyous demeanor, informing Christine of her newfound conclusion. "I've never heard of it!""Who are you?" The Parisian requested. She was wondering if she was really a Parisian for this woman had no idea what Paris was, or her new acquaintance could simply be mad."Oh! I am Meg, the Good Witch of the North!" She answered gleefully, waving around her wand."A witch?!" Christine exclaimed, "I thought witches were ugly!""Only bad witches are ugly!" Meg replied, giggling with merriment. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?""What?""Are you a good witch or a bad witch?""I'm not a witch at all!" Christine declared loudly, aghast and yet confused at such a question. "I'm just a girl! And I seem to be lost...""Oh..." Meg began, frowning, "Well, the munchkins wanted to know if you were a good witch or a bad witch, for you have dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East! You have disposed of her by using what they believe to be magic!""Who are the munchkins?" She inquired, but the shock hadn't reached her yet. When it did, her eyes grew as large as dinner plates and her hands flew up to her mouth. "WHAT? I killed someone?! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!""No! No!" The Good Witch ceased her apologetic rambling. "You have released them of her!""Oh." Christine gave a sigh of relief, but still feeling quite guilty."Come out! Come out! It's all right." Meg grinned. Several, diminutive people, who resembled children because of their height, poked their heads out of bushes and revealed themselves from behind trees and walls. "The munchkins are the 'little people' that live in this land. We are in Munchkinland."The munchkins surrounded Christine, thanking her personally for ridding them of the Wicked Witch of the East."We thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly! I'm Piangi!" One exclaimed gratefully, his extremely chubby face forming a smile. Christine mentally noted how large and round he was!"You've killed her so completely that we thank you very sweetly. I'm Madame Giry." Another thanked her happily – well, Christine thought this munchkin was happy. Actually, she didn't seem very happy at all! It didn't appear as if this one smiled very much. Her black hair was tightly pulled up into a bun, and Christine thought she saw her lips curl up a little."Well, uh... You're welcome, I suppose." She stated with a half-smile.Then, the munchkins did the funniest thing. Amidst the laughter and gaiety, they began to dance and sing in a cheery chorus."Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up, you sleepy head. Rub your eyes - get out of bed. Wake up! The Wicked Witch is dead! She's gone where the Goblins go below...Below...Below. Yo -- ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong! The merry-oh! Sing it high! Sing it low! Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!" They sang, dancing around Christine.Giggling quietly, the newcomer to Munchkinland was met by another munchkin."As Mayor of the Munchkin City in the County of the Land of Oz. I welcome you most regally!" He proudly shook her hand, looking up at her. Pushing his short blonde-brown, he flashed another smile, bouncing away."That's Phillipe." Meg piped up, approaching Christine.She merely nodded. She was still amazed by the thousands of munchkins so blissfully rejoicing something as terrible as a death. _She must have been quite evil_, She thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a tiny 'puff' of scarlet smoke created by a green, overweight woman wearing all black – including an elevated, pointed hat.

"Oh, dang! Come on! I vanted more smoke zan _zat_!" The green woman grumbled, "Ze package zaid at least zomething zat vould cover me!"Throwing something on the ground again, a great abundance of smoke appeared, but it still did not cover her... for she was quite large."ACK!" She coughed violently, waving her arms around. "Zis iz useless!" Then, she caught the sight of the house and two legs that were adorned with ruby slippers hanging out from under it."I thought you said she was dead!" Christine gaped at the sight of the hefty, emerald woman."That was her sister – the Wicked Witch of the East!" Meg replied, still as jovial as ever. "This is Carlotta, the Wicked Witch of the West... and she is worse than the other one was."Gulping, she moved closer to Meg."Who killed my seester? Who killed ze Vicked Vitch of ze East? Vas eet YOU?" The Wicked Witch of the West questioned, pointing an accusing, stubby finger at the poor girl.Christine winced at the strong accent and backed into Meg."Leave her alone!" Meg ordered, putting an arm around the terrified girl; for once, a frown appeared on her face, but only to be replaced by another smile afterwards."YOU stay out of zis! I'm here for vengeance! So eet vas you, vas eet? You killed her didn't you?""No! No! Eet... I mean it was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anybody! Really I didn't!" Christine protested innocently, chewing on her lip."Didn't mean eet, eh? Accident, eh? Vell, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too!" She roared, advancing towards Christine furiously."I don't think so!" Meg taunted, laughing lightly. "Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?""Oh! Yes! Zee slippers!" Carlotta gasped, forgetting about everything else for a moment.But as soon as she neared the slippers, they vanished, and the legs protruded from under the house drew back in. Getting down on her hands and knees, the confused Carlotta stared under the house."Ruby slippers! Come back!" Whistling, she reached her arm under, reaching desperately for the shoes. "They're gone!"Attempting to withdraw her arm, her eyes grew large, and her cheeks became flushed. "Um, could someone help me? It seems zat I am stuck."Not one munchkin budged an inch.Grunting and groaning, Carlotta pulled as hard as possible. Even though her attempt was ultimately successful... there seemed to be a large whole in the side of the house from her pudgy arm."Hmph!" Crossing her arms, she stomped towards Meg and Christine. "Vere are zee ruby slippers? Vat have you done vith them? Give them back or I'll..."Everyone blinked."Ah, eet iz too terrible to tell you vat I vill do to you! Just hand them over!""It's too late!" Meg sang out, beaming and pointing to Christine's feet. "There they are, and there they shall stay!""Oh, dear." The shoe's new owner murmured, staring at the shoes. "You know... these really don't look very good on me, but they are very shiny...""Give me back my slippers!" The Wicked Witch of the West commanded, her hands placed on her wide hips. "I'm zee only one zat knows how to use them. They're of no use to you! Give them back to me!"There was an awkward moment of silence, in which Christine stood, studying the shoes; Meg was merrily humming, patting a munchkin on the head now and then; the munchkins were all hiding in evident places where they were most definitely not even the least bit concealed; and Carlotta was glaring at Christine."GIVE THEM BACK!" She whined, stomping her feet like a toddler."Keep tight inside of them, Christine! Their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly!" Meg warned, waving her wand around, creating lovely colors and sparkles."No!" Carlotta complained, "My sister just said she vould give them to me because zey obviously look much better on me! Zey match with my greenness! Green and red – zey are Christmas colors!" Meg giggled, the munchkins copying her laughter. "Ugh! You stay out of zis, Meg, or I'll fix you az vell!"Laughing harder, the Good Witch wiped a tear away, "Oh, rubbish! You have no power here. Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you too!""Very vell - I'll bide my time - and az for you, my little girl," The witch addressed Christine, "Eet's true, I can't attend to you here and now az I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way - just try! I'll get you my pretty, and your little cat, too!" Laughing wickedly, Carlotta reached into her pocket, only to be met with disappointment. "Oh, dang it! I used all zat smoke earlier!" Gathering up sand (that had a few rocks in it), she tossed it in the air, continued to laugh, and darted into the forest."It's all right! The coast is clear, everybody!" Meg called to the hiding munchkins, rubbing her head from where a rock hit her. "She's gone. You can come out!" Turning towards Christine, she patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. "Pooh - what a smell of sulfur! I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear.""Huh?" Christine's eyes swiftly snapped up from the shoes she had been studying this entire time. "What's Oz?""Why, the place we're in!""Oh! That's right! I'd give anything to get out of Oz and go back to Paris, but which is the way to Paris? I cannot go the way I came..." She spoke softly, throwing a glance at the house with the whole in the side."No, that's true..." Meg responded thoughtfully, tapping her chin with the wand. "The only person who might now is the great and wonderful Phantom of Oz himself!""The Phantom of Oz?" Christine tilted her head, "Is he good or wicked?""Oh, well, no one is quite sure... We think he is good because he despises the Wicked Witch of the West. Hah, he made her croak once! He's very mysterious. He lives in the Onyx City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?"She furrowed her brow, "No, I'm afraid I didn't..." She said slowly, but soon her face brightened, "But there should be a broom in the house! Oh... but Ayesha attacked it...""..." Meg blinked, inching away from the cat, which was grooming herself. "Well, then, you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West. You don't want that... she might even try to sing for you..."Several munchkins grimaced at the thought."But what if I..." Christine inquired, only to be cut off by the Good Witch."Just follow the Yellow Brick Road!" Came the blissful reply."...I thought the munchkins were going to accompany me?" She asked, looking around the blank space around her."Oh... that's right. They had a poker game to finish. Sorry, dear..." She cleared her throat, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"Christine placed Ayesha in a picnic basket and began to stroll along what she assumed to be the Yellow Brick Road. "You were once my one companion... you were all that mattered..."  
A sharp call could be heard from the distance, "WRONG SONG!""Ugh! That one is so much prettier!" The young girl sighed, beginning to skip across the yellow, cobblestone pavement, causing Ayesha to have an incredible headache from the great amount of bouncing. "We're off to see the Phantom... Um... _I'm_ off to see the Phantom! The wonderful Phantom of Oz!"  
  
A/N: Who will win the munchkin poker game? Will Christine ever find her way to Onyx City? Will Ayesha find any Advil for that headache? I suppose you'll have to review and read the next chapter! :-D _Please_, R&R! 


	2. New Friends

A/N: Thank you for my reviews, my dears. Cookies to all! (Throws out cookies to those who were kind enough to review)

_Phantom Aria: Thank you for your review! :-) Actually, my phriend had to tell me what the black stone was called, hehe. _

_Opera Ghost1881: Thanks for the review! Yes, she is out of Oz... Do you like Wicked? I couldn't help but notice 'Elphie' in your profile. Doesn't she rock?! _

_Sharonarnotdon: Thank you for the review! :-) It means a lot to me!_  
  
Disclaimer: A new character is added in! :-) Nadir is a talking tree! :-D And I do not own him. He belongs to Susan Kay. I also don't own Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas or Smokey the Bear :-D hehe.  
  
**Chapter 2: New Friends**  
  
Christine hummed the tune, but she had ceased her prancing once Ayesha had just about had enough of it.

"Hmm, where did you get that Advil, Ayesha?" The girl questioned, looking down at the cat in the basket; however, her attention was soon focused on a fork in the road. "Oh, pooh! '_Follow the Yellow Brick Road'_!" She mimicked bitterly, "Right, but which way am I supposed to follow it?" Glancing at a limp scarecrow in the middle, she gently placed the basket on the ground."That way is very nice." A voice guaranteed her."W-Who said that?" Christine gasped, her eyes darting in every direction. Now out of the extremely petite basket where she could breathe, Ayesha meowed incessantly at the scarecrow, whose arm was pointing towards the right. "Hah! Don't be silly, Ayesha. Scarecrows don't talk.""It's pleasant down that way, too!" The voice piped up again.Frowning, she gawked at the scarecrow, taking a glimpse at her cat. "That's funny... Wasn't his arm pointing the other way?""Of course, people do go both ways!" The scarecrow declared, crossing his arms so that both fingers pointed in opposite directions.Emitting a piercing scream, Christine jumped backwards, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes appeared as if they were oceans of disbelief."ACK! YOU'RE TALKING!" She screeched, grasping her blonde hair. "AYESHA, IT'S THE WICKED WITCH IN DISGUISE! RUN!" She clutched the basket, beginning to scurry back towards Munchkinland. "My, Ayesha, you've become much lighter! Have you been eating differently?" She questioned, peering down to see an empty basket. "Oops."Turning on her heel, the girl returned to the fork in the road, only to find the Siamese cat playing with a piece of straw under the scarecrow."Hey! That's mine! Look, my foot's flat now! Hey, come on! Give it back!" The scarecrow pleaded with Ayesha, who showed no signs of listening or caring.Approaching the scarecrow once more, Christine gulped. "So... you really can talk?"He nodded... then shook his head... then nodded again. He repeated this process until he became exceptionally dizzy.Tilting her head, she wrinkled her nose. "Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?""That's the problem!" He exclaimed, sniffling. "I can't make up my mind. I haven't got one – only straw.""Oh... well, how come you can talk if you haven't got a brain?""I don't know... but people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"Slumping her shoulders, she agreed by nodding. "I suppose you're right!" Smiling sweetly, she sauntered up to her new friend. "My name's Christine. I'm pleased to meet you!"Looking down at Christine, he grinned. "My name is... Hmm..." His voice trailed off, and the atmosphere about them was silent until his eyes lit up. "Ah, sorry. That's the trouble with not having a brain. What was the question?""What's your name?""Oh, yes! I'm Raoul.""Here, let me help you get down, Raoul..." She offered."That's very kind of you – very kind." He replied before falling with an 'oof'."Oh! Are you all right?""Yes, but there goes my leg!" He cried out, retrieving his straw."Does that hurt?""No, I just keep picking it back up!" Raoul beamed, twirling around with his arms extended in the air. "My, it's good to be free..."Tumbling over the fence, Christine rushed to his side."Did I scare you?" He questioned, almost too excitedly."Um... no..." Came the slow reply."Ugh, I didn't think so." Raoul sighed sadly, a crow landing on his shoulder. "Boo! Scat!"Pecking him on the nose, the crow cawed vociferously. With a flap of its wings, it was gone in a mere second."Are you okay?" Christine inquired, staring at his nose."Yes, I guess I am..." Hesitating, he took a double-look at the girl. "What are you staring at?""Well, you see... Um, well, where the crow pecked you... It looks like a... Well, it looks like a... like a pimple." She stammered, attempting to suppress a giggle.Sticking his tongue out at her, his eyebrows lifted. "So, where are you going?""I'm going to see the Phantom of Oz! Ayesha and I need to get back home!" She motioned towards the cat that was now tearing up the basket, which had caused her so much discomfort."Do you think he could give me a brain, too?""Sure! Why not?" Christine answered, thrilled to have company... even if he was quite brainless."If I had a brain, I could..." Raoul stated, drawing in a gust of air, beginning to sing, "I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers if I only had a brain! Consulting..."Rising, the Parisian scooped up Ayesha, promenading down the left road."Wait? Where are you going? This is my song!""Yes, but I don't like this Oz music... I miss opera." She retorted dully."Opera? I can sing Opera!" He assured her, hitting this falsetto note and holding the words for much longer than before. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOOOOOOOOONLYYYYYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAD A BRAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"Covering her ears, she began to move faster down the road. Suddenly, she linked her arm with Raoul's, beginning to sing something else."We're off to see the Phantom! The wonderful Phantom of Oz!" They sang in chorus as they frolicked down the path together.After a half an hour or so, Christine's stomach began to growl violently, as well as Ayesha's. In fact, that was the only sound that could be heard for a good additional twenty minutes."I'm so hungry." She whimpered."I'm never hungry!" Raoul notified her, smirking."Why?""Because I don't have a brain!""... That makes no sense whatsoever." She responded dismally, continuing to walk."I hear that a lot.""Oh! Look! Apples!" Christine bounced elatedly, pointing to an apple tree. Dashing up to the tree, she hastily seized an apple. "Oh, it looks so juicy, delicious, mouth-watering, delectable, scrumptious..."As soon as the scarlet apple barely touched her lips, the tree snatched it back, slapping her hand with its bark."Ouch!" She squealed, rubbing her hand protectively.The tree glared at her, clearing its throat. "What do you think you're doing?""Well, we have been walking for a long time, and I was very hungry, and..." Pausing, she blinked rapidly, "...And I'm talking to a tree." Kneeling down, she grinned, staring up at the tree. "Grandmother Willow!"Embarrassed and annoyed, Ayesha trotted over next to Raoul.Again, a voice from the distance could be heard. "WRONG MOVIE!"Sighing exasperatedly, Christine rose, crossing her arms. "Humph, _fine_."The tree rolled his eyes, "You were hungry. HAH! Did you hear that?" He addressed the other tree beside him, irritated, "She was hungry. Well, how would you like it if someone just walked up to you and started picking things off you, girl? Huh?"There was a moment of silence, in which everyone was staring at the other tree. It did not budge or utter one word."Um, I know I don't have a brain, but..." Raoul quietly inquired, "But is that other tree supposed to talk?""I don't believe it's... alive." Christine shyly pointed out, chewing on her lip."Oh, no!" The first tree muttered, "He died! Why, Bob? How could you leave your buddy, Nadir?""No... I don't believe it – I mean, Bob, wasn't alive to begin with. I think he's just a normal tree..." She carried on with her conclusion."Oh..." Nadir said, the realization hitting him instantly, "I always thought Bob was a little quiet...""Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." Christine stated softly, clutching Ayesha and dragging Raoul away from the tree."Why did I have to be a tree? Why not an animal? Why couldn't I just be able to move around and talk to real, living things...?" The tree's sorrowful voice trailed off as they made their way farther down the road.After about ten minutes, their steps came to an abrupt halt as they approached a tin man, holding numerous twenty-dollar bills!"Look! A man made out of tin!" She said, moving closer towards the odd sight."Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Raoul mumbled.The tin man began to mutter something – something they couldn't quite make out. "Oil can..." He slurred."Open pan?" Christine questioned, her face twisting into bafflement."Oil can...""Okay tan?" The scarecrow asked, glancing down at his arms. "Well, I have been sitting out there in the hot sun for a dreadfully long time...""Oil can.""I'm sorry we can't hear you." Christine apologized meekly."OIL CAN.""Oh! He said 'oil can', Raoul!" She exclaimed, delight running through her veins."Oil can?" Raoul replied doubtfully, "That's stupid. Why would he say oil can?" Hesitating, he rubbed his chin, imitating someone who was considering something tremendously important. "I got it! He said 'oil can'!" He reported to her triumphantly.Christine sighed, as he clutched an oil can that was lying on the ground, nearing the tin man. "Where do you want it first?" She inquired kindly."My hand!" Came the reply.Oiling his hand, the grip on the money became tighter. Placing the can up to his mouth, Raoul oiled that, as well as his arms and legs."I can finally talk again!" The tin man cried out ecstatically."Who are you?" Raoul wanted to know."And what happened to you?" She wondered."I'm Firmin Richard. You may simply call me Richard. Well, I was sitting here, counting my money, when it started to rain! Then, right in the middle of my counting process, I rusted; and I've been that way ever since!""You're perfect now." Christine promised him."Perfect?" He despondently echoed, "Knock on my chest."They did so."Oh, it is hollow!" The scarecrow and the girl said in unison."Yes... The tins man forgot to give me a heart.""No heart?" The other two friends said in harmony once more."Okay, we have to stop doing that." Christine whispered to Raoul."No heart." Richard replied, seeming depressed; but he soon smiled again. "But I don't care! I have my money!"At that exact moment, Nadir had successfully pulled up his roots and came stomping by. Bringing his stomping to an end, he caught a glimpse of the great deal of money Richard was waving around. He grabbed it hurriedly, claiming, "I'll need this for a taxi!" Running off, the two friends and their new acquaintance merely stood there silently."Would you like to come with us to Onyx City to meet the Phantom of Oz? He's going to give me a brain!" Raoul educated him of their journey. "At least, I think he is... What are you staring at?" He asked Richard, who was staring at his nose.

"You have a zit on your nose."

"It's not a zit! A crow pecked me there!" He protested, frustration building up in his voice.

"And he's going to give me a way home!" Christine joined in, deciding to break this little fight up. "Maybe he'll give you a heart!""Really?" Richard questioned hopefully, forgetting about Raoul's nose."We don't know, but it's worth a try." The scarecrow said.He sighed. The tin man opened his mouth, drawing in a deep breath, preparing himself for a song. "When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle, and yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a human, if I only had a heart..."Picking up Ayesha once again, Christine began to continue with her journey."Hey, wait! That's not the entire song!" Richard declared, upset that she didn't want to hear his troubles."It's all right." Raoul patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "She doesn't like music.""That's not true!" Christine stomped her foot, as stubborn as a young child. "I just don't feel like listening to this Oz music!""Oh, that's right." The scarecrow rolled his eyes. "She likes opera. She's too good for Oz music.""Ugh!" Throwing up her hands, she linked her arms with Richard and Raoul, beginning to sing. "We're off to see the Phantom! The wonderful Phantom of Oz!"Stopping, Richard stared at the ground, deep in the thought process. "What if he doesn't get me a heart?""What?""What if he doesn't get me a heart?" He repeated, looking up at Christine and Raoul."Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already." She guaranteed him with an uncertain smile, having not thought of this before."Hah! You call zis a long journey?" A voiced laughed wickedly."Who's that?" Richard looked up to see the Wicked Witch of the West attempting to stay on her broom."Vhy, you have just begun zis journey!" Carlotta informed them, pushing her falling hat back up on her head. "And you already forgotten about me, eh? Vell, I haven't forgotten about you!"Continuing her evil laugh, her broom broke in half, causing all three (the two pieces of broom and the large witch) to fall to the ground. "Dang it! Zat's the third time this veek!"Throwing blank glances at each other, Raoul, Richard, and Christine took a step backwards."Helping ze little lady along, are ve, gentleman?" Carlotta questioned, a vicious glint in her eye. 'Vell, stay away from her!" Pointing her thick finger at Raoul, she smirked. "Or I'll stuff my mattress vith you!"The scarecrow's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, leaning to whisper to his two friends. "That's only bad if she sleeps on that mattress...""And I'll put my clothes in you!" She threatened Richard, who could only gasp and gulp."B-B-But..." He spluttered."Hey, Scarecrow, vant to play ball?" She asked."Sure!" Raoul answered, jogging towards her, only to be held back by the tin man and the girl."Humph... zis is supposed to be a fireball..." The Wicked Witch explained, studying a tiny ash. "Ah, forget eet!" She threw the ash back into the forest, starting a huge forest fire. "And as for you, my little Christine, I vish you luck on your journey to ze Phantom of Oz and a happy journey back to Paris!" She spoke sarcastically."Really?" Christine's lips began to turn upwards."No!" The Witch slapped herself on the forehead. "I wuz being _sarcastic_, stupid little girl...""Oh..."As the angry woman threatened the three frightened travelers, the fire behind her grew larger and various fire trucks can be seen, as well as hoses attempting to put it out. A tall bear was also seen behind her.

"Oh, and, Scarecrow?" The Witch cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Raoul answered, trembling.

"You should get something for that pimple."

"IT'S NOT A PIMPLE!" He shouted, clenching his fists.

She shrugged. Holding one half of her broom, Carlotta boarded the tiny half that maintained the actual sweeping part. Clearing her throat, she laughed cruelly. It actually seemed as if she had been practicing that laugh. Flying away, the broom kept wobbling, warning Carlotta that if they didn't reach their destination soon, there would be a fall.Suddenly, the tall bear advanced towards the three, blinking friends. "Only _you_ can prevent forest fires." He told them sternly, shaking his furry finger. "Ugh, how many times do I have to say this?" He grumbled, walking away.After a few minutes of silence, Christine finally spoke up. "You two shouldn't come with me. You saw the Wicked Witch! It's just too... dangerous.""All right!" The other two agreed, beginning to walk away."Wait!" She called, causing them to turn around. "You're supposed to say you won't leave me! You're supposed to say you'll protect me!"Linking arms with them again, she made sure the grumbling men couldn't get away."We're off to see the Phantom! The Wonderful Phantom of Oz!" They sang – well, it was Christine's cheery voice that could mostly be heard. Accompanying it was the two lower, gloomy voices. "Ah, come on, cheer up! She doesn't want you! She wants... me.""That's true!" Richard realized. "She'll go after you first!""That's right!" Raoul agreed gleefully.Gulping, she nodded."We're off to see the Phantom! The Wonderful Phantom of Oz! We hear he is a spook of a ghost, if ever a ghost there was! If ever, oh ever a ghost there was! The Phantom of Oz is one because... Because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Phantom! The Wonderful Phantom of Oz!"A/N: (smiles innocently) Please R&R, and I'll continue! :-) 


	3. Dark Forests, Poppies, Monkeys, and Coca...

A/N: Yes, I know... Delay... Delay... I feel so bad. Why can't I be quicker about delays? (Sigh) THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL, KIND REVIEWS! (Hugs)

A/n: I have decided to get off my lazy butt and be much quicker on the updates before school starts because when accursed school begins, updates can only come from the weekends... and maybe during the week! So, I WILL be quicker about this! I will!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard of Oz – and I do not own Phantom of the Opera... sadly. I also don't own Coca-cola. What do you want from me??

**Chapter 3**:

The three new friends approached a dark, intimidating forest. They silently hoped that the trees in this forest had living companions to speak with and had a firm grasp of their sanity.

"I don't like this forest!" Christine suddenly exclaimed, her grip on Raoul and Richard growing tighter. "It's too dark and creepy!" Pausing, she cocked her blonde head to one side as her eyes glazed over. "Although, something seems to draw me to the darkness..."

Raoul and Richard stared at her for a moment.

"I can't see my toes!" Raoul declared, squinting. "It's too dark!"

"I can't see my money!" The other complained, sniffling. "The tree stole it!"

The tin man and the scarecrow both winced in pain, for they were losing all feeling in their arms because Christine's grip was rather too tight.

"Do you think we'll see any," Chewing on her lip, the girl's voice lowered to a trembling whisper, "Stalkers in here?"

"Never mind about stalkers! What about robbers?" Richard pointed out, gulping.

"What about animals???" The scarecrow whimpered.

Christine's eyes broadened. "Wild animals?" She inquired, as they slowly made their way through the darkness.

"We might." The tin man replied, his tin creaking as he sauntered forward, adding quietly, "Although ballet rats are more annoying..."

"Do you think the wild animals eat straw?" Raoul asked, swallowing.

"I hope so." He answered the fearful question, but he was met with a glare from the scarecrow and a blank stare from the blonde. Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat. "There are mostly lions, tigers, and bears in here."

"Oh! You mean those cute, adorable cubs that you could just cuddle forever and ever?" Christine squealed.

Raoul beamed, a sigh of relief coming over him.

"No. I mean those ferocious animals that, if you cuddled them, you probably wouldn't live to tell about it."

Two gulps could be heard.

"Stalkers..." Christine whispered, terrified.

"Robbers..." Raoul mumbled, looking around.

"And ballet rats!" Richard shouted.

"Oh, my!" The young girl gasped.

"Stalkers..."

"Robbers..."

"And ballet rats!"

"Oh, my!"

"Stalkers..."

"Robbers..."

"And ballet rats!"

"Oh, my!"

"Stalkers..."

"Robbers..."

"And ballet rats!"

"Oh, my!"

"Stalkers..."

"Stop!" Christine screeched, causing the group to come to a halt. Retrieving the oilcan, she oiled Richard's legs, sighing. "That was getting on my nerves... All right!" She happily stated, resuming their skipping and panicking.

"Robbers..."

"And ballet rats!"

She hesitated, stopping the prancing.

"What is it NOW?" Richard questioned, irritation rising in his voice.

"Something's moving over there!" She cried, pointing a small finger in the direction of a rustling bush. "It's a stalker!"

"No! It's a robber!" Raoul stood, frozen in place.

"NO! IT'S A BALLET RAT!" The tin man emitted a cry of fear and hid behind Christine.

"Don't worry..." The scarecrow gulped, "I-I-I'll protect y-you g-g- guys..."

Suddenly, a lion emerged from the bustling leaves. It was rather thin, and it didn't appear ferocious in the slightest manner... He was actually quite cowardly looking. Standing on his hind legs, he extending his paws.

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" He ordered, his voice quivering. "Who's going to fight me first? Hmm? Hmm? I'll fight you all together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot!"

Arching an eyebrow, Richard cleared his throat. Raoul simply blinked, as Christine tilted her head to one side.

"Pulling an axe out on me, eh?" The lion said nervously, eyeing Firmin's axe. "Sneaking up on me, eh?"

"No..." Richard answered the ridiculous questions stiffly.

In the midst of an elaborate bath, Ayesha hissed at the neurotic animal.

"I'll get you, too, you little pip squeak!" The lion roared – well, it was more of a tiny growl, but in his mind it was a fierce roar – and began to towards the cat; Ayesha simply stood there, unfazed by his ineffective threat.

Christine gasped and slapped the lion's paws. "Shame on you!" Scooping up the cat, she didn't even notice that she had disrupted Ayesha's bath. The cat limply sat in her arms, irritated that she would have to groom herself again.

The lion sobbed, backing away with a terrified expression on his face. "W-what did you do that for? You're so mean! And heartless!"

"Actually," Richard pointed out matter-of-factly, "I'm the heartless one."

"You're a big bully!" The girl declared, stomping her foot like a stubborn child.

The lion grabbed his nose. "You hit hard! Is my nose bleeding?" He asked Raoul, darting up to him and sticking his nose directly in the scarecrow's face.

"Why would it be bleeding?" Christine questioned, confused. "I didn't hit you in the nose!" Sighing, she blew a blonde curl from her face. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, no, not at all. You have nothing to worry about." The scarecrow assured him, both ignoring the girl's comments and question. "I'm Raoul, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Raoul! My name is Andre Moncharmin." The lion replied courteously, "Just call me Moncharmin, please."

Christine's face turned a shade of purple and red – not a very calm or appealing color. She was exasperated. No one had been listening to her. Everything was strange here, and she only slapped this lion's paws; now, he was actually inquiring if his _nose_ was bleeding! Why in the world would his nose be bleeding??? Agitated beyond belief, she trudged into the woods, while six eyes followed her.

"I am so... _perturbed_!" She screeched. Her scream was followed by a series of numerous shrieks; many were in different octaves.

"Perturbed?" Raoul echoed.

Moncharmin stifled a laugh. "That's a funny word."

"It's far too big for her vocabulary anyway." Richard nodded in agreement, and all three of them waited in silence until the girl returned.

"Better?" Raoul asked, leaning against a tree.

"Much, thank you." She sighed, turning to Moncharmin. "What did you say your name was?"

"Moncharmin."

"Why, you're not ferocious at all!" Christine beamed, patting him on the head. "You're quite cute, too!" She glared over her shoulder at Richard, sticking her tongue out. "I told you lions were cute."

Richard rolled his eyes, approaching the lion. "You're nothing but a coward." He simply stated, yawning.

The young Parisian looked aghast, but the lion nodded. "I don't have any courage at all." He mournfully explained. "I even scare myself... Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks."

"Try counting sheep." Richard suggested, rubbing his tin neck.

"That doesn't do any good – I'm afraid of them."

"What about bunnies?" Christine proposed brightly. "That always works for me!"

Moncharmin's eyes broadened as he trembled.

"What did I say?"

"Not the bunnies..." He whispered, swallowing and looking back at the dark forest.

There was an awkward silence until Richard cleared his throat.

"You seem to do that a lot." Raoul pointed out, but rapidly changed the subject when he was met with a glare. "Moncharmin, maybe the Phantom could help you! Don't you think, Christine?"

After a few moments of silence, they all turned to see Christine halfway in the woods, singing softly. "In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came..."

Richard cleared his throat _again_, causing the girl to scurry out of the woods and Raoul to stare at him.

"What did you say?" She asked dumbly, a smile painted on her face.

"He suggested that Moncharmin come with us to get courage from the Phantom." The tin man explained dully.

"Actually," The scarecrow furrowed his brow, " I said 'maybe the Phantom could help'! I was thinking he could maybe invent an animal that Moncharmin wasn't so afraid of so he could have something to count to sleep at night!"

Everyone silently blinked as Raoul beamed proudly. Christine's eyes up as she bounced up and down. "I have an idea! He can get some courage from the Phantom of Oz!"

Richard heaved a sigh, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Really?" Moncharmin questioned hopefully, biting his lip.

"Yep!"

"Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion?" He lowered his eyes to the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Degraded? That's a large word..." She blankly stared at him, but her eyes suddenly grew larger.

"A lion? Where?!" Richard patted her on the back empathetically before giving a reassuring smile to the lion. "My life has been simply unbearable..." He despondently stated, taking in a deep breath. He began to sing, "Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy, when you're born to be a sissy..."

Sighing softly, Christine began to resume her journey to the Onyx City.

"Wait! Wait!" Called Moncharmin, puzzled at why no one was hanging on his every musical note.

"Don't bother." Raoul said listlessly. "She won't listen. She's always going to be too _good_ for Oz music."

"Yes, she likes 'opera'." Richard added, rolling his eyes. "Look at me!" He began to mock Christine, "I'm a blonde ditz who likes OOOOPERAAAA!" As he began to dance around, one of his legs and one of his arms rusted, and they became stuck in an unusual position. One arm managed to wrap itself around the back of his head, and his leg was sticking straight up – just like a flamingo.

"Oh." The lion sniffled.

Linking arms with Moncharmin and Raoul, Christine skipped merrily down the Yellow Brick Road, ignoring Richard. Swiftly, Raoul grabbed Richard, dragging him in that uncomfortable position until Christine finally oiled his leg and arm.

"We're off to see the Phantom! The Wonderful Phantom of Oz! We hear he is a spook of a ghost, if ever a ghost there was! If ever, oh ever a ghost there was! The Phantom of Oz is one because... Because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Phantom! The Wonderful Phantom of Oz!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The images of Christine, Ayesha, Moncharmin, Richard, and Raoul grow smaller as they are displayed on a crystal ball. Suddenly, their images disappear.

"DANG EET!" Carlotta screeched. "I knew a $1.99 deal on zis dumb crystal ball vas too good to be true!"

She furiously threw it to the ground, where it shattered into various pieces, landing beside the broom that had been tackily taped together. Emitting an aggravated sigh, Carlotta returned her attention to the matter of Christine and her new friends.

"So! You von't take my warning, eh? All ze vorse for you, zen... I'll take care of you now eenstead of later! Hah! Ven I gain those ruby slippers, my power vill be ze greatest een Oz! And now, my beauties! Zomething vith poison een it, I think. Vith poison een it, but attractive to ze eye and soothing to ze smell!" She rubbed her chubby chin thoughtfully.

"Actually, Miss Wicked Witch of the West," Came a wry voice, "It would be something 'soothing to smell' not 'something to the smell'..."

"Shut up, Reyer!" She shrieked deafeningly at her main flying monkey.

"All right! Okay! I'm sorry!" He apologized profusely, cowering in the corner, lowering the volume of his voice. "Just, please, please, please, don't sit on me again..."

Rolling her eyes and sighing haughtily, Carlotta tapped the plastic 'crystal ball'. After a few minutes of her cursing and screaming at the cheap item, the image of the four travelers returned.

"Hmmm... Vat has poison een it, but iz attractive to ze eye and soothing TO SMELL?" She pondered, throwing a glare at Reyer. Abruptly, Carlotta straightened up, beginning to cackle. "Poppies! Poppies! Poppies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There's the Onyx City!!!" Christine exclaimed, pointing to a large, black city, but soon ceased her bouncing. "It's really... black."

"...That's why it's called the 'Onyx City'..." Richard said, staring at her incredulously. He silently wondered if _she_ was the one who needed a brain.

She tilted her head while staring at it. "Although, it does have this strange beauty to it..." She murmured distantly, before snapping back into reality. "He really must be a phantastic phantom to live in a city like that!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Moncharmin inquired, anticipating the moment when he would receive his courage.

"Nothing! Let's hurry!" Raoul exclaimed, tripping over his feet.

"Yes, let's!"

They swiftly scurried across a poppy seed field towards the Onyx City, but in the midst of their dash, Christine began to feel lightheaded. The girl felt exceedingly tired, and it was as if she couldn't keep her eyelids open anymore; she felt happy at the exact same time.

"I can't run anymore... I'm too sleepy..." She yawned, slowly dropping to her knees.

"It's okay!" Raoul declared, taking her hands. "We'll carry you along!"

"Oh, no... Just let me rest for a little bit please..." She told them, "And, please... NO singing..." She sat up straight again. "Ayesha? Where's Ayesha?"

Ayesha slept soundly, sprawled out among the poppies. She snored softly, her tail twitching back and forth. Content to know that her cat was safe, Christine gracelessly plopped to the ground in a heavy sleep.

"Oh, no! You can't sleep now, you little ditz!" Richard sighed, exasperated.

"Christine!" Raoul yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

"You know... forty winks wouldn't be that bad..." Moncharmin said thoughtfully before slowly lying down to sleep.

"Oh, no – don't you start, too!" The tin man exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Come on! You guys can't sleep in the middle of a FIELD!" The scarecrow groaned.

The two men – err, well – the scarecrow and tin man both ceased their pleading as they listened to Christine's sleep talk. They furrowed their brows as she mentioned something about mirrors, strange men, and angels.

"Christine!!!" They resumed their begging. "Wake up!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Call away! Call away! She von't hear any of you again! And zere's nothing you can do about eet, either!" Carlotta cackled, plopping down into a chair. "Reyer! Reyer?"

Her call was answered with a muffled reply. Confused, she looked down only to realize that she had indeed sat on her monkey.

"Reyer, quit being lazy! Call ze rest of ze vinged monkeys to fetch me zose slippers! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Eet vorked very smoothly!" She scolded him, rising from her position in the chair.

Muttering something about being exploited and needing a better job, Reyer flew off to round up the other monkeys.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed wickedly, knocking the crystal ball of the table. "Dang eet!"

Giving some money to another monkey, she sent him to the store to buy another plastic crystal ball. The Witch tapped her foot impatiently, stealing a glance at her watch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  
"Christine!" Raoul sobbed, sitting beside the girl. "Why did you have to go?"

"For the thousandth time, she's not dead." Richard moaned, rubbing his temple. "She's asleep."

"Oh... then why are we so worried? A nap sounds good."

"NO! Not now. Don't you start, too!"

Raoul placed his chin in his palm, emitting a loud sigh. The tin man rolled his eyes, fiddling with a poppy. The scarecrow glanced at Richard, sighing even louder. Ignoring this evident need for him to ask the scarecrow what was on his mind, the tin man continued to pretend to be in deep thought. Raoul noisily sighed a third time and then cleared his throat.

"WHAT?" Richard finally yelled, breaking the poppy in half.

Wide-eyed, the scarecrow gulped. "I just think it's too quiet. That's all."

Throwing the useless poppy to the ground, Richard restrained himself from screaming very loudly. Something unexpectedly came to the tin man's mind as he turned on his heel to face Raoul.

"This is a spell! It's a spell done by that nasty Wicked Witch of the West!" He concluded, arching an eyebrow.

Raoul shrugged, shuffling his feet. "Oh! You know what I just figured out???"

"What?" "This must be a spell done by that Wicked Witch of the West woman!" He grinned, placing his straw hands on his hips.

Growling, Richard clenched his teeth. "How observant of you."

"I know." He beamed proudly.

"HELP! HELP!" The tin man began to scream.

"Oh! You're smart! You're calling for help so we can be safe from the Wicked Witch!" Richard stared at him, mumbling, "Actually, I was calling for help so someone could take me away from you..."

Ignoring this statement, Raoul began to call for help, too. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!!"

Staring up, they caught the sight of Meg, the Good Witch of the North. She giggled playfully and happily waved her wand around, creating a bottle of Coca-Cola. Taking a sip, Meg waved her wand around again, causing it to snow.She waved perkily, before disappearing.

"Bubye!" She blew a kiss, her form slowly vanishing.

They shivered.

"She could have at least given us some jackets." Raoul muttered, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, look! It's working! They're waking up!"

((A/N: if someone could fill me in on how snow helped Dorothy and them to wake up from the poppy seeds and everything... that would be wonderful . Yes, yes, I am a blonde, but oh well. I'm a confused one. Thanks!))

"Hey... it's snowing." Moncharmin stated, yawning and stretching his arms.

"It's cold!" Christine exclaimed, hugging the lion. "You have fur so you're warm!"

Prying Christine off of him, the lion stood, embarrassed. The girl bounced up, feeling quite refreshed from her nap.

"Well, I feel so much better!" She laughed lightly, picking up Ayesha because she too had fur and was warm to cuddle with. "Let's go! The Onyx City is so close!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
  
"Curse eet! Curse eet! Curse Meg! Somebody alvays helps zat girl!" Carlotta stomped her feet, causing the entire castle to shake.

Reyer sauntered into the room, clutching at the walls when the floor began to shake. "You probably shouldn't stomp around like that, your evilness..."

She paid no attention to the monkey as she crossed her arms indignantly. "But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her. And woe to zose who try to stop me!"

The Witch cackled, but caught a piece of dust in her mouth, causing her to cough.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Please, R&R! 


	4. Fat Witches and the ohsoWonderful Phanto...

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I greatly appreciate 'em! Also, I do not intend Raoul-bashing in this (because I am now a Raoul-sympathizer); it's just that all the characters are silly because it's a parody ;-) And, of course, Erik will call him a fop. So, sorry to any Raoul-lovers, but Erik will call him a fop just because he obviously loathes Raoul.  
  
A/N: (Sob) this is the second to last chapter! I'm so sad! (Sniffle)  
  
Disclaimer: I just don't understand what you people want me to say. I mean I get sick of saying this same God-forsaken thing over and over again. Yes, we all know that I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Wizard of Oz for that matter! We're not blind – we can read it in every story that is posted on here! WE GET IT! So WHY must I say this heartbreaking thing every time?! Um... I also don't own Boq from Wicked... (Smiles)  
  
**Chapter Four: Fat Melting Witches and the oh-so-Wonderful Phantom  
**  
The four companions approached Onyx City, anticipation and excitement stirring in their blood. They stood at a large black door for several minutes, blinking.  
  
"What do we do now?" Christine questioned, twirling a blonde ringlet on her finger.  
  
"Hmm..." Moncharmin stroked his furry chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you could ring the doorbell and ask whoever answers what to do!"  
  
"Good idea!" She exclaimed, ringing the bell, causing a loud buzz.  
  
A small window in the middle of the door swung open, revealing a woman with raven black hair that was tightly pulled up into a bun, her dark eyes staring at them.  
  
"Who rang that bell?" She asked sharply, her eyes scanning each of them.  
  
"We did." Raoul replied, blinking at her, confused as why she would ask that considering they were the only people there.  
  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The blonde inquired skeptically, furrowing her brow.  
  
The woman blinked. "No."  
  
"Yes, yes, I have!" Christine suddenly cried out, clasping her hands together. "Weren't you a munchkin in Munchkinland? Yeah! Your name was Madame Giry!"  
  
"Of course, not. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"But you even thanked me for," She bit her lip, "_Accidentally_ killing the Wicked Witch of the East!"  
  
The black-haired woman sighed, muttering, "We ran short of characters." She explained quietly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyway, didn't you read the sign?"  
  
"What sign?" Richard raised an eyebrow, searching the walls for a nonexistent sign.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid Ozians!" She slammed the window shut, only to return to pin a sign on the wall. She quickly shut the window again.  
  
"_Bell is out of order. Please knock_." Raoul read, "Oh! All right!"  
  
"But how did she hear the bell to begin with?" Richard wondered, frustrated.  
  
"What bell?" Christine questioned, staring at the tin man.  
  
"The bell that you rang just a few minutes ago!" The tin man exclaimed, dropping his jaw, bewildered that someone could be so dense.  
  
"But the sign says that the bell is out of order." The girl replied, pointing her little finger to the messy sign hanging on the wall.  
  
Raoul nodded in agreement, while Moncharmin ran in circles, desperately attempting to escape his tail.  
  
"I know that but you rang it anyway, and it was working!" He informed her.  
  
Raoul once again nodded in agreement.  
  
"But how could I?" Christine emitted an agitated sigh, "It says that the doorbell wasn't working. I couldn't have rang the door bell if it's out of order!"  
  
Raoul continued to nod.  
  
"What _are_ you doing?!" Richard turned to him, irritated.  
  
"No brain, remember?" The poor scarecrow pointed out. "I can't make up my mind – well, I can't make up my mind because I don't have a mind because I don't have a brain so I can't make up my mind –"  
  
"I get it." The tin man said dully.  
  
Christine quickly rapped her knuckles on the door, causing Madame Giry to pop her head back out, with a grim smile.  
  
"How may I help you?" She asked listlessly.  
  
"We want to see the Phantom!" All four of them exclaimed in unison, pausing to stare at each other.  
  
"Oh! The Phantom? But nobody can see the Great Phantom of Oz! Nobody's ever seen the Great Phantom of Oz!" The woman reported to them.  
  
"Then how do you know he's real?"  
  
"Because I've seen him!"  
  
"I thought you said that no one had ever seen him!" Christine placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No one has except me. I bring him whatever he wishes and report news to him every so often." Madame Giry said.  
  
"Can we see him, please?" Moncharmin inquired hopefully, throwing a paranoid glance at his tail occasionally.  
  
"No, you're wasting my time." She scolded them, getting ready to slam the window shut again.  
  
"But the Good Witch of the North sent me!" Christine cried.  
  
"Meg sent you? Stupid child." Madame Giry muttered, "Prove it."  
  
"She's wearing the ruby slippers!" Raoul exclaimed, grabbing Madame Giry by the arm and pulling her out of the window down to look at the shoes. She plummeted to the ground with a loud 'thump', the window shutting behind her.  
  
"Oh, so she is." The woman rubbed her head, glaring at Raoul. "I'd let you in, but since you pulled me out, I am no longer able to."  
  
"Oops."  
  
After several minutes of banging continuously on the door, an Ozian poked his head through the window.  
  
"What are you doing out there?" He asked the fuming Madame Giry.  
  
"This brainless idiot pulled me out of the window!" She answered angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Raoul.  
  
Raoul sniffled, shuffling his feet. "It's not my fault that I don't have a brain... That's why I'm here to see the Phantom."  
  
The woman frowned.  
  
"How do I know this isn't just a trick to get into the Onyx City?" The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! You're Piangi – that fat munchkin from Munchkinland! Are munchkins invading the Onyx City?" Christine pondered, staring at him blankly.  
  
"I'm not fat..." He sniffed, but soon stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth. "Short of characters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Madame Giry rolled her eyes.  
  
Raoul brightened up, an idea coming to him. "It's not a trick! Look! She's wearing the ruby slippers that Meg, the Good Witch of the North gave her!" He said happily, attempting to pull Piangi out to look at Christine's feet.  
  
But instead of him plunging to the ground, he couldn't fit through the window.  
  
"Ouch... I'm stuck." He winced, frowning. "I'M STUCK!! AHHHHHHHH! I'M STUCK! SOMEBODY HELP! AHHHH! I'M STUCK!"  
  
Everyone blinked as he threw about his arms, screaming and sobbing. Suddenly, the door came ajar, a munchkin peering out.  
  
The girl cried with joy. "Hi, I'm Christine!! What's your name?"  
  
The munchkin stared at her, before slowly replying, "Boq..." He scratched his dark brown hair. Looking at Piangi, he frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raoul said innocently, giving a weak smile.  
  
"We need to come in to see the Phantom immediately!" Richard cried out, taking a step forward.  
  
"Um... I don't know if I can let you in."  
  
"The Good Witch of the North sent us!" The scarecrow added, reaching to grab the munchkin.  
  
Moncharmin jumped on Raoul before he could get a hold of Boq and haul him out there, too.  
  
"Oh!" Boq exclaimed, opening the door wide. "In that case, come on in!"  
  
Getting up from the ground, Raoul beamed, dusting off himself and the lion. They entered the Onyx City, instantly being thrust into darkness. It wasn't pitch black, but it was extremely close.  
  
"Now, can you take us to see the Phantom?" Richard pleaded.  
  
"The Phantom?" Boq echoed, wrinkling his nose. "Um... well, wouldn't you like to tidy up a bit first?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Christine agreed breathlessly, pushing various stray blonde curls from her flushed face.  
  
"Follow me!" The munchkin said, bringing them away from the door, in which numerous munchkins and Ozians were attempting to pull Piangi out of the window.  
  
"One, two... THREE!" One shouted, as they all pulled with their might.  
  
"Can I have something to eat?" Piangi whined.  
  
"NO!" They all shouted furiously.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Boq led the four friends to a predictably black building, where an unexpected pink and green sign hung.  
  
"There ya go!" He smiled, before leaving them. "I'll be back!" He said, sounding a lot like Arnold Schwarzenegger.  
  
"Hello?" Raoul shouted, cupping his mouth with his straw hands.  
  
"Coming!" A perky voice replied.  
  
After a few moments of waiting, a girl with a white shirt flounced into the room. Her green-blue eyes sparkled with playfulness as she approached them. Curtseying, she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"We've been sent here to tidy up!" Christine informed her, motioning towards her companions.  
  
"Of course!" The bubbly girl exclaimed, smiling. "Jessica, come in here! We have work to do!" She yelled into the backroom.  
  
Another girl stumbled into the front room, tripping over a loose board and knocking over a green lamp that had a pink shade. Jumping up from off the ground, she began to wipe her blue sundress off, blowing a brown curl from her face. Looking the four people over with her gray-blue eyes, she grimaced.  
  
"We have _a lot_ of work to do!" Jessica wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That's not very nice!" Erica furrowed her brow.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway, let's get you guys freshened up! I'll take you and you!" The blonde pointed to Christine and Moncharmin. "Jessica will be tending to you two." She happily informed Richard and Raoul before leading the Parisian and the lion elsewhere.  
  
"Oh, goody." Richard said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just as thrilled." The brunette returned his sarcasm.  
  
After about a half an hour, Richard and Raoul were finished. An hour later, Christine and Moncharmin emerged.  
  
"Took you long you enough!" The tin man shouted, rolling his eyes as he saw the other two come out. He had only needed to be polished and oiled. Raoul had needed a desperate straw trim.  
  
Christine was now dressed in a light pink dress, her hair neatly piled onto of her head in a mass of golden curls. She was beaming as she neared the door, Moncharmin at her heels. He looked refreshed as well, and a pink... bow sat on top of his head.  
  
Richard stifled a laugh. "Nice bow, Moncharmin."  
  
"Thank you. I feel rather pretty... Oh, so pretty... I feel pretty and witty and gay!!"  
  
Clearing his throat, the tin man inched away from Moncharmin as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Now, you need a _pink_ shirt, Mr. Scarecrow!" Erica giggled.  
  
"No, you need a _green_ one!" Jessica objected.  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Actually," Raoul cut off their bickering, "I would like a blue one, please."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Ouch!" The scarecrow whimpered as he was thrown out of the shop. "Geez, all I wanted was a blue shirt."  
  
Boq approached him, a perplexed look on his face. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"I got thrown out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do they have a prejudice against the color blue?"  
  
Before the munchkin could answer, the remaining three travelers exited the store, Moncharmin assuring himself that the bow was still in his fur.  
  
"Hi, Boq!!" The brunette called from inside.  
  
Waving, the munchkin smiled.  
  
"You're very popular down here!" Christine complimented him blissfully.  
  
"Thank you." He blushed. "Now, you wanted to see the Phantom?"  
  
"Yep!" She replied ecstatically.  
  
Boq led them a large building where they could only assume the great and powerful Phantom lived. He waved and left them there. Moncharmin gulped.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here." He stated, his voice quivering.  
  
"Why?" Christine tilted her head.  
  
"He's just scared." Richard chuckled.  
  
"Well, the Phantom is going to give you some courage!" Raoul declared, patting him reassuringly on the back.  
  
"I'm too scared to ask him." The lion sniffled.  
  
"We'll ask for you!" The girl told him, her cheeks flushing. "For the love of everything that is holy, let's go so I can go home!"  
  
Eyes wide, everyone became silent at her sudden outburst before entering the building. As soon as they stepped into the lair of the Phantom of Oz, they immediately began trembling.  
  
"I am the great and powerful Phantom of Oz!" A lovely male voice boomed.  
  
"Tell me when it's over!" Moncharmin cried, attaching himself to Richard's feet.  
  
"The Angel of Music?" Christine blinked.  
  
Smacking himself, the tin man clenched his teeth. "No! It's the Phantom of Oz!"  
  
Red smoke surrounded them, causing them to cough and wave their arms around. After a few minutes of sputtering out coughs, they were finally able to see.  
  
"Who are you?" The enchanted voice inquired, but was merely met with silence. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
The three shove Christine forward, as her eyes search the pitch black for a person.  
  
"I-I... I am Christine Daae. Please, we've come to ask you –"  
  
"SILENCE!" The Phantom yelled, "The Phantom of Oz knows why you have come..."  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you talking in third person?" Raoul asked, annoyed.  
  
"SHUT UP, Fop..." The Phantom growled, "I know why you have come..." He paused. "Tin man, you want a heart, eh?"  
  
Richard nodded vigorously.  
  
"And, fop, you want a brain, eh?"  
  
Raoul grinned meekly.  
  
"And, lion, you want courage, eh?"  
  
Moncharmin fainted.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Christine shrieked, resting the lion's head on her knee, "Scaring the poor lion like this when he came to you for help..."  
  
"My dear, I have every intention of granting your wishes..." The voice became gentler, causing Christine to stand and drop Moncharmin's head to the floor.  
  
"That voice..." She whispered, her voice filled with elation, "It was meant for _opera_, not Oz music..."  
  
"But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task." The bodiless voice informed them.  
  
Christine shivered, as well as everyone else. The voice was full of such majesty, such beauty!  
  
"You must bring me the broomstick of that cow – the Witch of the West!" He commanded them.  
  
"B-but we'd have to kill her to do that!" Richard blinked, looking up, deciding that the voice was originating from up there; however, as soon as he believed he had discovered where it was coming from, it would emit from somewhere else.  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" The Phantom muttered, exasperated, but soon raising his volume. "If you get that for me, then I shall grant your requests!"  
  
"But –" Raoul protested.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Everyone scurried for the door, except Christine.  
  
"Christine," The scarecrow hissed, "I think he wants us to go!"  
  
The girl stared out into the darkness out nothing. "Excuse me, Mr. Phantom?" She questioned.  
  
A sigh.  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
"Do you sing opera?"  
  
Grabbing her by the arm, Richard dragged her from the building.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Erik plopped down in his black throne, lighting a small candle. The girl was quite beautiful; her voice was rather lovely, too. And she had mentioned opera? Running his hand over his masked face, he remembered that he'd heard her say something concerning the Angel of Music. Mentally reminding himself that she was from Paris, he decided that he would unquestionably follow her once he sent her home. Erik smirked, emitting a deep chuckle. This was definitely his day. He had found a beautiful girl who evidently enjoyed opera, and he was getting others to rid him of that _toad_.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yes, those two girls who were 'tidying them up' were my phriend, Jessica and I. (Smiles) what? We had to make a small appearance – just having some fun (winks). R&R, please! 


	5. The End!

A/N: (Sobs) this is the LAST CHAPTER! I've been putting it off because I just don't want it to end… Then, again, I really need to finish a ton of phics… so in a way this is a good thing… Well, enjoy!!!!! (Gives out brownies one last time to faithful reviewers)

Oh, there will be quite a few times where they switch from scene to scene. Like the movie! And towards the end in the Witch's castle, I really don't feel like making them run around playing tag for about an hour SOOOOOO… And the ending will be a bit different… considering it is our beloved Erik! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Phantom belongs to Gaston Leroux and Wizard of Oz belongs to L. Frank Baum. Thou _sucketh_. I own no Phantom of the Opera or Wizard of Oz… duh?

But I shall! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Eyes shift and runs away from Gaston Leroux and L. Frank Baum, who are keeping their stories safe from the Disclaimer)… Wait… they're dead… oO

* * *

Christine, Richard, Moncharmin, and Raoul had been traveling for quite some time up an eerie mountain; its surroundings wrapped them in an unpleasant embrace. They approached a sign, obviously feeling the inquisitive need to read it, as all people do. Everyone, that is, except Christine. She continued to walk, not even stealing a glimpse at it. It read:

_HAUNTED FOREST_

_WITCH'S CASTLE_

I MILE 

_I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!_

"Christine!" Raoul hollered, pointing to the sign. "I think this is talking about the Wicked Witch's castle!"

"Thank God." Richard gave a sigh of relief. "We're almost there."

Moncharmin wrung his tail and groaned.

She looked over her shoulder, and then stalked over to where her companions had stopped. Staring blankly at the sign for a moment, Christine's face suddenly flushed, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Oh! All this time we've been going the wrong way!!! It says that we passed the Wicked Witch's castle by a mile!" She whined, rubbing her temples.

"Well, this can't be good." Raoul stated simply, furrowing his brow.

Glaring at them, Richard grabbed Christine by the arm and dragged her up the pathway. "No, it means we only have a mile to go."

"But it said we have to go back!"

Not even gracing that with a reply, the travelers resumed their journey.

"We are now on enemy territory." Richard finally informed Christine, after twenty minutes of silence. "You must have protection."

"She can have my Witch Remover!" Moncharmin proudly volunteered, holding up a diminutive net.

"Does it work?" The tin man lifted en eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at the lion with interest.

"Um… no… but it's great to threaten with."

"Exactly how many witches have you threatened in your lifetime?"

Raoul suddenly piped up, before the lion could answer the sarcastic question. "That net is way too small. You'll need a _much_ bigger one if we're trying to kill that green witch we saw earlier…" He shuddered.

* * *

The Wicked Witch of the West glared at her cheap, fifty-cent crystal ball. _I'm not ZAT big…_ She thought crossly to herself. _Oh, vell! Zey shall get zeirs!_ Carlotta chuckled evilly. Her gaze lingered at her window for a moment, staring at her army that was guarding her castle: the corpse de ballet. Yes… they did gossip about her… quite often, actually. But they said they would obey her, as long as she did not sing for them. Carlotta tilted her head. Hmm, perhaps they could not stand the beauty of her voice. Shrugging, she flipped her russet hair over her shoulder in an unsuccessful display of attempting to look seductive, beautiful, and evil at the same time. She only succeeded in appearing evil and horrifying. Turning on her jade, stubby heel, her chocolate eyes settled on her main flying monkey, Reyer.

"Take your army to ze Haunted Forest, and bring me zat girl and her dog! Do vat you like vith ze others, but I vant her alive and unharmed! Zey'll give you no trouble, I promise you zat. Take special care of ze ruby sleeppers. I vant zose most of all. Now, fly! Fly! Bring me zat girl and her sleeppers! Fly! Fly! Fly!" Her thick accent rang throughout the air, as she cackled.

* * *

The travelers were calmly walking up the mountain, despite Moncharmin's trembling, until an unearthly screeching broke the silence. The four companions whirled around to find numerous winged monkeys flying throughout the air, filling the sky; however, they suddenly stopped, covering their ears. If the painful screeching did not come from them, where did it come from?

All four turned their heads to look at the distant castle; it appeared small in the distance, but the Witch, whom was standing in the window, and even when she was a good distance away, she still appeared rather large. Prancing around, which caused the castle to shake, the woman practiced her vocal scales. Carlotta stared out the window at her gaping enemies and the upset monkeys. Flushing violently, she stomped her foot in stubbornness and embarrassment.

"Come on, it iz not ZAT bad!" She screeched furiously, placing her hands on her wide hips. Huffily, she threw her hands up in the air and stalked off, screaming, "Get on vith eet!"

Relieved at the silence, the monkeys swooped down on the now terrified companions.

"Aw, look at the little monkeys!" Christine exclaimed, clasping her hands together with glee. Suddenly, she paused and tilted her head. "Have monkeys always had wings?"

"No!" Her three friends yelled in reply, before being tackled to the ground by the monkeys.

They stomped on top of Raoul, tearing out his straw and strewing it all over the ground.

"Hey! You can't touch me there!" He protested loudly. "That's my personal straw area!"

Richard raised his ax, but a monkey, who had found it to be quite shiny and entertaining, stole it. The tin man stared at the animal in horror, but was soon distracted by a quarter that lay isolated on the ground. Beaming, he bent down to grasp it, but before he could reach it, Ayesha dashed by and took it in her mouth. Crying out in rage, he took off after her, but a monkey scooped her off and flew off.

"Save Ayesha, Richard! Save her!" Christine shrieked, pointing to the cat that now possessed the quarter, but she also made the newfound discovery that she did not enjoy this flying ordeal… at all.

"Save my quarter!" Richard cried out, before Moncharmin ran into him, causing them both to plummet roughly to the ground.

A monkey swooped by, picking Christine up as well. The tin man, lion, and scarecrow all looked up to see the cat and the girl being taken away.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The faint squeal of Christine's could be heard in the distance.

"Help me up!" Raoul yelled, moving his head about, for that was all he was able to do.

As the lion and tin man fumbled to stand, they raced over towards him and began to put him back together. Once they had successfully finished, Raoul merely stood there, staring at the ground in complete shock.

"What is it now?" Richard inquired, staring at him intently.

"M-my pinky toe…" The scarecrow stammered, pointing to his feet. "It's gone… Where is it?!" Turning on Richard, he pointed an accusatory finger at the hunk of metal. "Did you take it? VAS EET YOU?!" He questioned, imitating the Witch's voice.

Glaring at him, the tin man shook his head roughly. "No! Why would I steal a pinky toe?"

"It must've been you!" Raoul now turned towards Moncharmin, whose eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"No! It wasn't! It must've been that cat! She didn't like you anyway…"

"Don't change the subject!" The scarecrow said angrily. "We're not leaving here until someone confesses to stealing my pinky toe…"

* * *

Carlotta pet the cat, but Ayesha, who had taken an instant disliking to the enormous green woman, bit her in return. Grimacing, the Witch thrust her into a basket and handed it hastily to Reyer.

"Vat a nice leetle kitty! And you, my dear, vat an unexpected pleasure! Eet's so kind of you to visit me een my loneliness!" Carlotta paused, stiffening. "Actually, I am quite the popular voman here! I have viseetors from all over ze land of Oz! But… zey 'ave been sick… Yes, zat's it."

"Oh, all of them got sick?" Christine inquired, tilting her head. "I never knew that so many people could get sick at one time!"

Reyer began to chuckle, but Carlotta shot him a glare and pushed him, causing him to ram against the wall.

"Nevermind zat! Give me zose sleepers!"

"B-but the Good Witch of the North told me not to!" The poor girl protested.

"Very vell, then!" The Witch huffed, turning to Reyer. "Throw zat basket into ze river and drown eet!"

Christine screeched, rushing towards the monkey. "You can have your dumb sleepers – I mean, slippers! They're ugly anyway, and they don't match with my dress!"

Carlotta took a deep breath, composing herself at these insults. "Zat hurt…" Shrugging them off, she rushed towards the girl's feet. "Good leetle girl! I knew you'd zee reazon!"

Sniffing, she leaned forward, wincing. "My Goodness, child! Your veet steenk!" She plugged her nose and resumed with what she was doing. But when her stubby hands reached for the shoes, a flash of light transpired and shocked her green hands. "Ouch!" Carlotta shrieked, jumping back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it!" Christine cried, hesitating before asking softly, "Can I still have my cat?"

"NO!" Came the irate reply. "Ah, I am a fool! A beautiful fool, but a fool nonezeless! Zose sleepers von't come off your veet… while you're alive!"

"W-what are you going to do?" The Parisian stuttered, paling.

"Vat do you tink I'm going to do, you ditz!? But zat's not vat's vorrying me – eet's _how_ to do eet. Zese things must be done delicately or you hurt ze spell..." She cackled, contemplating this thought very carefully.

Suddenly, Ayesha pounced out of the basket, smacking the monkey in the face with her tale.

"Catch her! Catch her, you fools!" Carlotta the Wicked Witch screamed, stomping her feet.

The cat rushed towards the window and bounded out of it, causing all of the people and animals in the room to stare and pale. Everyone darted towards the window to see the results, but a splash was heard before they arrived. Peering out of the window, their eyes befell a drenched ball of fur dragging itself out of the moat that surrounded the gloomy castle.

"Yay! Hurrah for Ayesha!" Christine clapped gleefully. "Ayesha, come back for me!" A pause. "Ayesha? Um, yeah, go get help! Good kitty!" Another pause. "Wow, I never knew she could run so fast…" A third pause. "Oh, well! She got away!"

"Vich iz more zan you can say, you ditz!" Carlotta fumed, pulling a scarlet hourglass from her dress.

"Wow… that fit?" The wide-eyed girl gaped.

"Never mind zat!" The Witch screeched, turning the hourglass over, the sand rapidly falling through the little space. "Do you see zat? ZAT iz how much longer you have to live! And it izn't long, my pretty! It izn't long at all!" Cackling, she ran towards the door, tripping over the few steps and rolling from the room.

After she got over the initial shock of seeing a large, green ball that talked rolling from the room, Christine began to cry.

* * *

"Listen, we swear, we don't have your pinky toe for the last time!" Richard protested irritably.

Sniffling, Raoul crossed his arms huffily. "THEN WHO DOES?"

Suddenly, Ayesha came dashing through the brawl, but Moncharmin picked her up quickly. "Where are you off to, kitty?"

Struggling to break free, the lion's grip on the small creature remained firm. "Oh! You must want us to come help Christine!"

Not even gracing that with any sign of a reply, the cat ultimately gave up its escape attempt, knowing that she would be forced to return to the blonde.

Christine sniffled, sitting by the jade crystal ball of the Witch's, staring wearily at the hourglass. Parting her lips, a sweet melody escaped them, as unknown music accompanied her.

"Think of me… Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…" She began to sing softly, leaning her blonde head against the window frame.

"THAT IS NOT OZ MUSIC!" An annoyed voice could be heard from the distance.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

"We've got to save Christine!" Raoul cried out with determination, stealing a glance at the irritated feline in Moncharmin's arms.

"But how?" The lion replied with the question. "Oh! I've got a plan!"

"What is it?" Raoul asked excitedly.

"Okay, we're going to march in there and get Christine, but there's one thing that I want you guys to do."

"What's that?"

"Talk me out of it!"

Rolling their eyes, the scarecrow and the tin man grabbed the lion, who had begun to make his way away from the castle.

Suddenly, hearing a noise behind them, Richard furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned around, as three of the Witch's corpse de ballet tackled them.

* * *

Christine sighed, as she blankly stared at the green crystal ball the Witch had left. Glancing at the hourglass, she moaned. Then, unexpectedly, the crystal ball began to flicker and on it appeared an elderly woman whose graying hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Christine? Christine!" The woman called anxiously, looking around in a barren dressing room. "Where are you? Christine!"

"Mama Valerius! I'm here! I'm in Oz with awful music – no one sings opera here! It's horrid! I'm in the fat Witch's castle! I'm so scared, Mama Valerius!" She pressed her face up against the ball, sniffling.

Suddenly, Mama Valerius' face gradually grew larger – much larger – and became green. It was the Wicked Witch.

"Mama Valerius! Mama Valerius!" Carlotta mocked her with a wicked cackle. "Pathetic child!" She soon stated loudly. "Get your face off ze crystal ball! You are smudging eet!" When Christine withdrew her face, Carlotta heaved a sigh. "Now, look at zat! ZAT iz your face preents!" Shaking those thoughts from her head, the Witch grinned, popping food into her mouth. "You shall not escape, my pretty! MWHAHAHA!" Choking on her food, her image faded away.

Wide-eyed, the poor girl scooted away from the crystal ball and began to amuse herself with the hourglass.

* * *

Moncharmin, Richard, and Raoul emerged from their hiding place, all wearing tutus. Raoul shifted uncomfortably, Richard appeared embarrassed, and Moncharmin was examining his new outfit. Looking rather suspicious, the three marched up to the castle, walking on the tip of their toes in the petite ballet shoes.

One very young dancer ceased her twirling about the castle and approached them, eyeing them cautiously. Her dark russet hair was pulled up into a tight bun, while a few strands framed her curious face.

"Are you new?" She inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Err… Yes." Richard answered, glancing at his companions.

"You're rather large to be in the corpse de ballet!" She exclaimed bluntly, staring up at them.

"Jammes!" One of the older, blonde dancers called. "Don't be rude!" Twirling towards them, she curtsied. "I'm Sorelli; I didn't know we were getting new dancers though…"

Clearing his throat, Raoul waved and attempted to sound… girlish. "Yes, well, we just found out today."

Moncharmin and Richard bit their lips, suppressing laughter at the sound of the high-pitched tone of his voice.

"All right, well, follow us!" Sorelli ordered, turning on her heel and dancing into the castle, followed by the remainder of the corpse de ballet.

As they danced their way through the damp hallways of the castle, the three companions dashed off up a flight of stairs, unseen.

"Yes, well, we just found out today!" Richard imitated Raoul's previous high-pitched tone.

Blushing, the scarecrow glared at him. "Shut up. This is not my day! _First_, my pinky-toe is stolen. _Now_, you won't quit making fun of me!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Raoul." The tin man gave him a sympathetic look.

"Really?"

"No!" Came the laughing reply.

They approached a door, in which Ayesha meowed incessantly at.

"Christine! Are you in there?" Moncharmin yelled out.

Silence.

"Christine?"

More silence.

"Christine!"

"Oh!" Came the faint reply that soon grew louder. "Who is it?"

"It's us!" Raoul answered, furrowing his brow.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know anyone by that name. Try the next door."

"It's Richard, Moncharmin, and Raoul!" The tin man cried out crossly.

"Oh!"

The lion handed the cat to Richard, who grimaced, and began to run towards the door. With a loud bang, he plummeted to the ground.

"Ouch."

"Did you try opening it?" The scarecrow asked, pointing to the door handle.

"Hah. It's most likely _locked_! What kind of idiot wouldn't lock the…" But Richard's voice trailed off, as Raoul calmly opened the door, beaming.

Shocked, the other two stared at the now open door, seeing Christine sitting on the windowsill.

"Let's go!" Moncharmin called to her, causing her gaze to withdraw from the almost empty hourglass.

"What's that?" Raoul inquired of her, pointing to the hourglass.

"I can't remember." Christine said very slowly, staring intently at it. "But I do now when it runs out… it's not good."

Grabbing her arm, Richard and the other two darted out of the room and down the stairs.

"Going so soon? I vouldn't hear of eet!" Carlotta's voice rang out, as she stepped out in front of them, her large body blocking their way to the door. "Vhy, my leetle party's just beginning!"

"A party?" Christine gasped cheerfully. "I love parties!"

The Witch blinked at her for a few moments, but then attempted to think of something witty to say. Unable to think of anything, Carlotta stalked towards them, clutching her broom furiously.

"Ze last to go vill see ze first three go before her! And your mangy leetle cat, too!"

The girl merely stared at the Witch, confusion etched in her porcelain-like feature. Tilting her blonde head, she emitted a frustrated sigh. "What?"

Annoyed, Carlotta stomped her foot. "I AM GOING TO KEEL ZE LION, TIN MAN, ZE SCARECROW, AND ZIS DUMB CAT! ZEN, I AM GOING TO KEEL YOU, SO I CAN GET MY SLEEPERS BACK!"

Her eyes expanding, she paled. "Oh…"

"How about a leetle fire, eh, Scarecrow?" The Witch laughed cruelly, catching her broom on fire and lighting Raoul on fire as well.

"Help! I'm burning! Ah! No! ACK! That's really hot! Help! Ah! I'm burning! Help! Help!" Raoul hollered, waving his arm about frantically.

The corpse de ballet, who had just recently arrived, gaped at this sight, inching away.

"Oh! Um…" Christine chewed on her lip for a few moments, then hastily grabbed a random bucket of water that just happened to be sitting there at that time and thrust it on the burning scarecrow. Raoul sighed in relief, but the Witch was splashed with the liquid as well.

"Oh, you cursed brat! Look vat you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh, vat a world - vat a world! Who vould 'ave thought a ditz like you could destroy my beautiful vickedness!? Ohhh! Look out! Look out! I'm going. Ohhhh! Ohhhhhh..."

Blinking, everybody stared in horror at the enormous puddle of green liquid.

Sorelli, still stunned, shuffled towards the pale Christine. "She's dead… You killed her!" She murmured breathlessly.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Christine protested, her stare remaining on the puddle.

"Hail to Christine!" Sorelli cried out with joy. "The Wicked Witch is dead!"

"Hail to Christine! The Wicked Witch is dead!" The high-pitched squeals of the corpse de ballet echoed.

"We don't have to listen to her sing anymore!" Jammes shrieked happily. "Or smack us around with that icky broom anymore!"

"The broom!" Christine turned to look at the half-burnt broom. "May we have it? We need something to bring back to the Phantom of Oz!"

"Of course!" Sorelli replied, handing it to her. "Take it!" Turning around, she beamed and sang, "The Witch is dead!"

"Ding dong! The Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!" The ballet sang merrily, as the four travelers eagerly left the castle.

* * *

Now at the Wizard's palace again in the Emerald City, Christine scurried before him, holding out the broom.

"Can I believe my eyes?" The soothing voice inquired thoughtfully. "Why have you returned?"

"Please, sir. We've done what you told us. We've brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted her!" The girl informed him blithely.

"Ah, yes…" The Phantom nodded, muttering, "I suppose that is the only way to kill her… I hope her puddle didn't drown Oz…"

"Well, we'd like you to keep your promise, sir." Christine continued, laying the broomstick on the floor.

"Not so fast!" The voice interrupted. "Not so fast… I'll give the matter some thought. Come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She echoed. "But I want to go home… _NOW_!"

Ayesha wiggled free from Richard's grasp and made her way to a dark corner.

"Ayesha!" Christine called softly, as they all ran after him; but she bumped into a dark figure. "Who are you?" She inquired breathlessly.

"I am the Phantom of Oz!" He roared, disappearing again.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. "He's gone _again_!" Sighing, she stared up into the darkness with wide eyes. "Please, sir, can you just keep your promise?"

"I shall, my dear. I shall…" His voice trailed off.

"I want my brain!" Raoul shouted.

"And I want my heart!"

"And I want my courage!"

"You idiots…" The Phantom muttered.

"What was that?" Christine questioned, blinking.

"I said: My friends… you've had them all along!" Pausing, he mumbled, so he was inaudible. "Except you, fop. You have no brain."

Sighing, he continued, in order to reassure them and not to have an angry mob after him. "Scarecrow, anybody can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every idiotic manager that crawls in an office, and every disgusting stagehand that sneaks around backstage have a brain!"

"But…"

"Enough!" He roared, silencing the scarecrow.

Addressing his voice towards the lion, he paused. "And you, lion, you think that merely because you run away from danger, you have no courage. That is a common misconception!" Finally, he spoke towards Richard. "And finally, you, tin man, you have a heart, but you neglect to use it."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Use it." The Phantom replied sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, Raoul spoke up. "Well, what about Christine?"

"Yeah!" The other two replied in unison.

"My dear," The Phantom addressed Christine. "Simply leave the palace. Everything will work out, my dear. You shall see."

And with that, silence consumed the room.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness. "_Hellooooo_?"

Sighing, she, along with the other three, left the palace and sat on its steps outside.

"I'll never get home." She murmured unhappily.

"You can stay here in Oz!" Raoul suggested, attempting to cheer her up. "We all love you. Right, guys?" He turned to look at Moncharmin and Richard.

"Right!" Moncharmin agreed, nodding fervently. Richard merely sat there, shifting his eyes in another direction.

Suddenly, a pink bubble floated towards them, as various citizens of the Emerald City pointed and whispered.

"Look!" Richard exclaimed, jumping up. "Someone who can get you away –" Clearing his throat, he paused. "Someone who can help you!"

Christine's face glowed with hope, as she stood and watched Meg the Good Witch of the North emerge from it.

"Oh! Will you help me?" The girl asked eagerly, grasping the Good Witch's hand.

"But you don't need to be helped any longer!" Meg beamed, twirling her wand. "You've always had the power to go back to… to… Where did you come from again?"

"Paris."

"Ah, yes. You've always had the power to go back to Paris."

"I have?"

The Good Witch nodded, pushing a dark lock from her face.

"Then, why didn't you tell her before?" Richard demanded, crossing his arms and frustrated that he had to go through all of this.

"That's none of your business!" Meg snapped back, surprising everybody. Blushing, she returned her attention to Christine. "You had to learn it for yourself, dear."

"And what did you learn, Christine?" The tin man inquired dismally, rolling his eyes.

"Well… I learned that if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again… I won't look any further than the Opera House… Because if it isn't there, then it wasn't there to begin with!" Hesitating, she broke the sentimental moment by adding, "And that Oz music is awful, and I am so lucky to have opera!" Beaming, she proudly stood there. "So, is that right?"

"That's all there is to it!" Meg giggled lightly.

"Wait a minute. Oz music isn't –" Raoul began but was interrupted by Meg.

"Now, those magic slippers will take you home in… two seconds!" The Good Witch assured her, pointing at the shoes with her wand.

"Ayesha, too?"

"…Well, yes, if she was here."

"Ayesha? Ayesha? Oh, pooh…" Christine gaped in horror for a few minutes. "Oh, well… I can go now?"

"Whenever you wish…" Meg said. "But it would be rather nice if you could do it within the next five minutes because the Munchkins need someone to referee that poker game of theirs."

"Oh." The blonde turned to her newfound friends. "I'm going to miss you all so much!" She stated, causing them to expect a gushy moment.

"We'll miss you, too –"

"All right! I'm ready!" Christine exclaimed.

"Now, close your eyes and tap your heels together three times. And think to yourself: 'there's no place like home; there's no place like home; there's no place like home'."

Closing her eyes, she tapped her heels together, repeating the phrase over and over. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no-"

"My pinky toe!" A voice exclaimed ecstatically.

Pausing, she continued slowly. "There's no place like home… There's no place like home…"

Suddenly, she could feel her shoulders being shaken gently, as she continued to mumble, "There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like…"

"Christine, wake up." Mama Valerius' voice penetrated through her thoughts. "Wake up, dear."

"Mama Valerius!" She exclaimed blissfully, embracing the elderly woman. "It's you!"

"Yes, of course, it's me. You just had a bad dream. That's all." She reassured the flushed girl.

Beside Mama Valerius, the managers and a familiar face waited patiently.

"But… it wasn't a dream! Because you two were there…" She pointed to the managers and turned to look at the third man. "And so were you…"

"Mademoiselle Daae." He greeted her, pressing a kiss to her hand.

* * *

Erik silently stood in the shadows, as he picked up the purring cat.

"And who might you be?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow. Remembering the girl call him 'Ayesha', his lips curled into a small smile. "I think I'll keep you."

Placing his fedora on his head, he fastened his cape around his neck. _Paris… The girl lived in Paris…_

_

* * *

After her visitors had left, Christine furrowed her eyebrows and quietly donned a new outfit. She was terribly confused. It had happened… hadn't it? Emitting a weary sigh, she pushed a curl behind her ear and sat down on the divan. She rested her chin in her petite palm, chewing on her lip. The faint sound of an opera singer rehearsing made its way to her ears, and she heaved a sigh of relief. It was good to hear opera again._

Without warning, a heavenly voice filled her room softly at first, but gradually began to grow louder. When it finished with its entrancing lullaby, Christine lifted her eyes in wonder.

"Christine…"

"Angel?"

_**FINIS.**_

A/N: AHHH, TIS OVER! Please, R&R!


End file.
